Welcome (Chapter 38)
Did you mean: :*''Welcome (Chapter 13), chapter 13 of the manga?'' :*''Welcome (Anime), episode 6 of the anime?'' ---- is the 38th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary The School Life Club members, Ruu, and the other three girls were walking down the corridors. One of the girls were impressed that they had managed to survive inside their old school the whole time. Yuki picks up from there and tells them about School Life Club. Afterwards, the three new girls introduce the School Life Club to the The Crew! Moving on, they entered Touko's dorm. Kurumi spots some video games and Touko began to play them with her. Aki turns off the TV and Kurumi explains that she was surprised that they were able to play video games. From here, Touko was proud to announce, "Electricity still works!"page 8 Miki shoots down that by telling her that they already had that. Another attempt to surprise them, Touko says that they get hot water as well. Miki, once again, shoots down that saying that they, too, had that as well. This depressed her but Yuki told her that they still needed a bath anyways, cheering her up. Hikako was observing from the background and thought "So it wasn't just here..."page 9 They began to discuss about what had happened to the School Life Club's school after moving themselves into another room. Before continuing, the three girls decided to introduce themselves. First off, Touko Deguchi, The Crew's club president who tries to make sure everything is fun "like 24-hour gameplay... or 24-hour movie watching... or 24-hour ice cream eating!..."page 12. Next up, Aki Hikarizato, preferably "Aki". And finally, as Aki introduced her, Hikako Kirai, preferably "Hika". According to Aki, Hika is the craftsman and repairman at their school. After The Crew's introduction, Yuki calls off her friend and Ruu's names. That being said, Aki resumed their conversation about their school. Handing over Megumi's copy of the emergency response manual, they understand why their university was readily equipped. Closer inspection and they pointed at the Randall Corporation. Ending that discussion, Miki and Kurumi were wondering how they'd survive if those men attacked. Touko explained that they weren't "bad" guys nor their friends. At the start... Students were disparate and even attacked each other. Essentially, forming a faction with extremely strict discipline rules. Continuing on, they stated that they left the group due to these strict rules; thus forming The Crew (thanks to Hika). Yuki and Miki are labeling doors to their rooms. Suddenly, Hika asked about their grades. Yuki answers that she was a third year, while Miki was a second year student. From this, Miki began to question about Yuki's "senpai" status. Night time falls and the the five head off to bed in separate dorms. Yuki lays her sleeping bag down and lays down. A moment later and Yuki couldn't sleep. She peeks out her door and it so seems that Miki and the others couldn't sleep as well. Thus they've decided to sleep in Yuki's room, with Ruu's approval. Meanwhile, in another room, Touko was sitting down quietly waiting. Aki and Hika arrived and discussed about themselves being decent senpais, how the newcomers were in constant danger, and abolishing the "Fallen Crew"; but they'll just have to do their best, give in a cheer and drink. Characters Introduced }} }} }} Navigation References Category:Chapter